


The Order are lucky to have you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: As am I.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody
Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093964
Kudos: 1





	The Order are lucky to have you

Our tale begins in Mad-Eye and Barty Moody's house, they're discussing the night Mad-Eye was nearly killed.

Barty smirked. "For a guy who wasn't even supposed to be on that mission, I think I did a better job protecting you than Harry Potter."

Mad-Eye said, "For the millionth time, I regret telling you not to come. Without you there, I'd more than likely be dead for Merlin's sake! Mundungus wouldn't have ever dreamed of risking his life for me like you did."

Barty replied, "Yeah, I know. That's why I mention it often because I know that if I hadn't been there instead of Mundungus that fateful night, you wouldn't be here today. I don't like to think about that."

Mad-Eye admitted, "Neither do I, Barty."

Barty stated, "Anyway, the Order are lucky to have you because you're a bloody brilliant man, Al."

Mad-Eye told him, "You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
